Attack of the SuperSonicnatural
by Chachi96
Summary: It's not like anyone was expecting any of this. It's not like anyone could've ever been remotely prepared for something like this. And besides, when shit happens, Sonic takes care of it for everyone, right? Inspired by the picture, which I most certainly did not make.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Mobius, and everyone was enjoying the sunshine and happiness. Well, everyone except the family of Sally Acorn. Why? Sally had finally bitten the dust, and all of her family was gathered at Mobian Cemetery, wondering just how this mysterious illness could strike her down in her youth. Everyone watched as the coffin was lowered into the hole, then paid their respects and left. Sally's friend, Bunnie, was in tears as her husband, Antoine, tried to comfort her.

"Do not worry, my dear, she will be in a better place." Bunnie looked up at Antoine.

"I just can't believe Sonic didn't even show up!"

"Well, Sally _is_ only his ex-girlfriend. And I have to admit; when they broke up she was very-uh-coarse to him." he laughed nervously.

"Oh, what do _you_ know Antoine? Sally would never be rude like that! She was too kind."

"That is only what I heard from Sonic as soon as it happened."

"Boys are always mad after they first break up. Then you cry, and after a few days, ya'll get over it."

"True, but I thought this seemed different..." He glanced at his troubled wife's face "Then again, this is Sonic we are talking about. He is different, period. That is all there is to it."

"I dunno...maybe you're right Antoine." she sighed "She was just so young! And she was my best friend too." another tear trailed down her face.

"You still have me!" Antoine said, in his dialect, smiling.

"Oh... that's _real_ comforting...Ant." she smirked, calling him by the nickname Sonic had given him ages ago. "Well, we should get on home, it'll get dark soon."

"Of course, darling. Maybe I can do something to take your mind off your troubles?" Antoine teasingly wrapped both his arms around one of hers.

"Yeah, you can start on that big pile of dishes in the sink, then you can make dinner, then-" She was interrupted by Antoine tickling her "Oh you're gonna _pay_ for that, Antoinette!" and they ran off chasing each other.

Hours later, as sunset approached, a watchman over at Mobian Cemetery made his way past Sally's new grave. Gasping, he recoiled in horror at what he saw...it was _**empty**_.

The phone rang at 8:03 PM at Bunny and Antoine's house. "I will get it." Antoine yelled as he muted the eight o' clock news. While he argued with Mighty about the best way to get a sword out of a toaster, the television showed Mobian Cemetery, and in particular, Sally's empty grave. Of course, it was muted, but Bunnie walked into the room and saw the very end of the report.

"Oh, it's gonna be impossible to get Sally-girl off my mind ain't it?" She moaned as Antoine got off the phone. "I wonder if that report was about her?"

"Stupid armadillo, what does _he _know about The _Arms_!" He said dramatically. He then noticed poor Bunnie's face. "They're probably just doing a special about Sally. You know, what with her being a princess and all. I will tell you what; you need some rest, so you go on to bed. I'll finish cleaning up the kitchen." Bunnie thanked Antoine and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then, she went back up to the bedroom.

After Antoine had finished cleaning up the kitchen, He went upstairs where he found Bunny, still awake. "You should've been asleep." he said as he got in bed.

"Couldn't close my eyes." she admitted.

"Well, you can't go to work tomorrow if you didn't get any sleep...go on, Sally would want you to." Bunnie frowned.

"Oh, now you're going to try and use that as a ploy to get me to do what you want?!"

"Bunnie!" Antoine rarely yelled at her, so she calmed down to listen to what he was about to say "I just...I hate to see you like this.

It's not you...I miss you." Bunnie lowered her head hearing the sadness in his voice, and before she could even register what she was doing, she found herself holding her husband in a passionate embrace.

"Ant...I'm so sorry for acting like this." She buried her head in his shoulder, and he returned her hug.

"It is ok, mon cher, I understand your pain right now." He smiled softly at her.

"I love you Antoine, always. Please don't forget that." Bunnie looked into his eyes with sincerity.

"I promise." he confirmed. Lightly tapping her on the tip of her nose, he said "Now, let's get some sleep, eh? We both have to work in the morning." Bunnie nodded and smiled as they both crawled into their bed. Snuggling up to her spouse, she had just started drifting off to sleep at 3:05, when someone knocked very loudly on their door.

"Now, who in Mobius could that be?" she yawned.

"it is probably Mighty, crawling on his knees, begging for me to get his sword out of his toaster. I knew he would eventually fall at the feet of the King Of Swords." Antoine laughed boastfully.

"It sounds like he's throwin' a toaster at our door, what a thump!" her husband shrugged and went downstairs to assist Mighty. Bunnie rolled over and slowly shut her eyes. They suddenly flew open again.

"4:08, an hour? What are they doin'...?" She wondered. Antoine had still not returned to be, and there was no noise downstairs.

"And ya would think it'd be noisy down there." the rabbit remarked. "Antoine? Did ya fix it?" she called downstairs. No answer.

"Antoine?...Mighty?...Ant?" she called as she walked downstairs. No one said anything. When she turned the corner, she saw that Antoine was sitting at the counter, and Mighty was nowhere to be seen. "Antoine, you ok?" she asked. He just sat there. "Antoine!

Look at me and acknowledge that you know I'm speaking to you!" she reached out to grab his shoulder, when suddenly- he turned around, glaring at her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" Bunny shrieked. The moonlight showing off Antoine's rapidly decaying body. He let out a bloodcurdling shriek before lunging at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long, mushy, semi-boring 1****st**** chapter. As well as lack of author notes.**

**Since this chapter is depressingly short, I'll just insert my first author note here. Hey, howdy, what's up, this is chapter 2 of Attack of the SuperSonicnatural in case you didn't know. I know that's a pretty stupid title for a story, but I didn't want to name it, like, a bunch of sensory words that make it sound like the title of either a romance novel, or a Nancy Drew mystery. This fits into neither of those categories thank goodness. :P So I was inspired a long time ago by the picture that is my image cover for this story, I actually wrote this like four years ago, and I have a good deal of it written down, but I wrote this when I was like, 12, and I'm shaking my head at the atrocious grammatical slaughter in the chapters. You'd think a 12 year-old ought to know how to spell cemetery. That's just sad. Half the horror I get from this story re-reading it is realizing how damn stupid I was when I was a kid xD but anyway, this story is rated "T" but if you think I should make it "M" please let me know. I am giving you a no-lemon guarantee on this story, but there is romance between Shadow and Rouge. Just no lemons. I can't write those…just…no.**

The next morning, Sonic could be found sitting at his kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"-aw come on Sonic! I REALLY wanna see the funnies! Please can I see now?" Tails begged.

"Sure thing, Tails."

"Finally!" Tails exclaimed. "...you can give them to me now, Sonic."

"As soon as I finish." Sonic simply replied. Tails looked as if he was on his last nerve.

"Aw WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT SONIC!? IT USUALLY ONLY TAKES YOU 5 SECONDS TO GET THROUGH THE PAPER! TODAY IT'S BEEN OVER 20 MINUTESAND YOU STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED!" Sonic continued to stare at the paper, as if in a trance. "Did you even hear what I just said?!" Tails yelled.

"...Huh? Sorry, Tails, I..."

"You what?" Tails asked, suddenly concerned for his best friend. "What is the matter with you?"

"...Sally-died." Sonic said in a daze.

"WHOA!...You're joking, right?" Tails asked as he snatched the paper from Sonic, who didn't object. Tails's eyes scanned the article, seemingly growing wider by the second. "I never thought it'd come down to THIS! She just-dropped, then and there! No known explanation...I GOTTA find out what happened to her."

"No, Tails...let her rest in peace." Sonic rubbed his temples, as though he were deeply troubled.

"Yeah but Sonic-" Sonic grabbed Tails by the shoulders.

"Tails, I don't want you to go down there and do an autopsy on Sally," He said with a sudden fierceness to his voice.

"but-"

"-and if you respect my wishes, you'll do as you're told. With that being said, acknowledge you understand." Sonic looked into his best friend's eyes.

The young fox sighed "...yes Sonic."

"Ok...here's the newspaper. I...I think I'm going to go out for a run." and with that, Sonic left the room. Tails made sure that he was gone before he pulled out a pencil and some paper and began to write things down.

After all, he only had an allotted space of time in which to execute his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cream asked as she and Tails worked their way to Sally's grave in the dark, crowded cemetery.

"Don't worry Cream, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Fox's honor! And besides, I may need an assistant for this autopsy." they continued to walk.

"...I-it's just that it's so creepy in here." Cream said at last, shuddering as a tree branch brushed her shoulder as she passed. Tails tightened his grip on her hand.

"...Ah!"

"What?! What's happening?!" Cream shrieked when Tails did.

"Her grave..." Tails ran and dropped to his knees at the gravesite. "It was here...but look!" and he pointed at Sally's grave...or rather, what was left of it.

"Oh! Oh dear!" Cream was panicking now.

"N-now now, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to this...grave robbers, y-yeah. They dug up Sally and will probably demand

a ransom for her body, t-that's all."

"L-like, Invasion of the _**Body Snatchers**_?!" Cream shrieked again.

"SHH-Hhhh! What? No! Not even remotely close!"

Cream then noticed that some of the graves around Sally's had been dug up as well. "Hey T-Tails, look at this."

Now, Tails was too busy trying to figure out why Cream, a sweet little six year-old girl, had watched a horror movie like that. Sure, it was relatively old, the screening looked somewhat cheesy compared to today's cinematic effects, but _still_...Cream was hardly what you'd call a horror junkie, and was easily upset over little things.

Cream, in the meanwhile, walked slowly backwards, and backed into something...squishy. She turned around slowly, and came face -to-face with Bunnie Rabbot. She looked...weird. Her clothes were all torn up and she had a strange look in her eyes. "Hello, Miss Bunnie, w-what are you doing out..." Creams voice trailed off as Bunnie opened her mouth to reveal all her pointy, broken teeth. She lunged at Cream. "EEEEEEEEEK! TAILS!" Tails turned around to see a roaring Bunnie chasing after Cream.

"HANG ON CREAM!" Tails pulled out a shotgun he'd stolen from Shadow prior to making this morbid trip. He fired at Bunnie, and, while not killing her, aimed well enough so that her right arm fell off. She screamed in pain as Cream reached Tails. "Follow me!" he yelled and grabbed her hand.

"Tails! I wanna go **home**!" the small rabbit wailed. Tails kept running, but it seemed as if they would never find their way out of the cemetery. "Where are we now?" Cream whispered. Tails opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a gasp-

Antoine was running towards him. He too, had the same odd look on his face as he raced towards them, letting out a noise that was a cross between a scream and a moan. Tails made a sound slightly similar as he ran in the opposite direction, still clenching Cream's hand. "TAILS!" the bunny squeaked.

"What?" Tails asked, concerned.

" L-ll-ook!" Cream stuttered out. Tails couldn't believe what he saw; a small band of zombies-among them, Bunnie, Antoine and

Sally-were all walking together, Moaning and groaning as if they were perpetually entrapped in some sort of horrifying eternal pain.

"Oh my...God..." Tails uttered in both astonishment and horror.

"I just wanna go home..." Cream wept. It must've been the poor bunny's tears that caught the zombies attention; one of them turned it's head and shrieked to all the others, alerting them that it had found more prey. They all came towards the two children at once.

"Quick! The power station is this way! We can lose them there!" once again, Tails flew with Cream they both held each others hand for dear life. The zombies were sort of far away from them-or at least-that's what they thought. Before they knew it, they were about to be closed off in a circle of the monsters. Tails was at full speed now, he grabbed the bunny girl and just made it through the closing space. Sally clawed at Cream, leaving the poor bunny with scratches on her left cheek. The fox didn't stop running until he reached the power station. "Open the door! Let me in! Open the door!" he screamed at the man who was supposed to be working the midnight shift-too bad the zombies had gotten to him first. The former power station operator tried to leap on them, but Tails grabbed a nearby cable-snapping it and electrocuting the zombie. He and Cream made their way through the jungle of cords and cables, and the zombies followed, ripping up everything in their paths.

"That was just what I needed-a nice run to help me forget everything..." Sonic said as he opened the door to his house. He hung his keys on a little hook by the door, and flipped his shoes off. He called out to Tails as he walked down the stairs to his workshop to let his friend know he was home. "Tails I-" Sonic stopped because-

A: The power went out, and-

B: Tails wasn't in his workshop. Sonic was 92.5% certain that Tails would have been here of all places. "eh, maybe the little guy actually turned into bed on time...for once." He climbed the stairs. "Tails? Ta-ails..." he opened the door to Tails room-lights out, empty bed, and an open window-the breeze fluttering his billowy curtains.

"...TAILS?!"

Tails, in the meantime, was safe in a little corner of the power station with Cream. "Let me see your face." he demanded calmly. Cream whimpered and showed him the scratches. "I should clean these...but there might be only one way..." he held up a small cable, and Cream gasped. "Don't worry, just squeeze my hand. You're brave, Cream, and I'm not going to make you do anything unless it's in your best interest-which, right now is living, of course." he broke the cord and held it up to the scratches.

"Wow...it's done already? I...I didn't even feel a thing!" Tails blushed slightly. About that moment a zombie dropped in and hissed at them, Cream yipped and Tails ran again. "mom, mommy, I just want my mommy! Cream cried as Tails finally found his way out of the power station and in the headlights of Sonic's capri blue Mercedes Benz.

"Sonic!" Tails sobbed as he ran into the car with Cream.

"Tails! What are you doing out here?!"

"Sonic! I went to Sally's grave, a-a-and it was EMPTY! It's horrible! There's, Sally and Bunnie, and Antoine and a whole bunch of others-and they've all turned into ZOMBIES, Sonic! And, and-"

"Tails," Sonic interrupted.

"What?"

"You went to the cemetery-didn't you?" Tails froze.

"W-well I-"

"After I specifically told you NOT to? I thought I could trust you, Tails."

Tails felt ashamed. "But Sonic-"

"Don't-just..." Sonic ran his hands through his quills in frustration, he was trying really hard not to lose his composure.

"...Sonic," Tails started to explain, but was cut off by the agitated hedgehog.

"Just shut it, okay?! You went to the graveyard after you _promised _ me you wouldn't! And this—stupid story about—_**ZOMBIES **_ is just your pathetic little excuse for disobeying me! So don't tell me otherwise, because you're just lying and making this whole damn thing worse than it has to be!" Tails broke down crying, wishing Sonic would only just believe him. He disobeyed his wishes, though. He'd let Sonic _**down. **_Sonic himself was taking deep breaths, supposedly fighting back tears himself.

"I am _**so **_disappointed in you." He said in a voice that was hardly a whisper. Cream looked around worriedly.

"M-Mr. Sonic? M-m-may I just stay at your house tonight? I-I really am afraid to go home."

"Oh great, not you too..." Sonic muttered under his breath. "Sure...just lemme call your mom." he whipped out his cell phone and dialed Vanilla's home phone number. "Hm, that's weird, she didn't pick up. Maybe it has something to do with this blackout?" Tails considered informing Sonic that just because the lights in the city go out, doesn't necessarily mean the phones wouldn't operate-however, he figured that now was not exactly the best time to be correcting the hedgehog. "Let me try her cell." he again dialed. "Hello? Helloooo. Hey this is Sonic and Cream is staying at my house tonight so don't get worried, and uh, call me back when you get this message if you want. Bye." Sonic hung up. "That's great, just great...alright we're getting outta here." The Blue Blur ushered the two kids into his car, then drove off.

**Oh yeah, Tails and Cream. I forgot to mention there would be a little…thingy between them as well. Again, no lemons because just gross. Also, Tails is about 12 in this and Cream is 6, so the romance is mostly going to be cutesy little puppy love. Sonic is in a car, is this the end of the world?**

…**Sorry. Bit of dry humor there. Next chapter gets really bloody funny. And by bloody funny I mean bloody **_**AND **_**funny. :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Tails couldn't completely sleep. He still couldn't get over what had happened. Cream was the same way. She tossed and turned all night, but every time she closed her eyes, she forced them open. At any moment, a zombie could pop up somewhere and eat her. She cried silently, because she was tired, but dreadfully frightened too. After some time of fighting off sleep, she tiptoed into Tails room. Maybe, if she just slept in the same room someone else was in, she would feel a little more secure. She carried her pillow and blanket, and laid them down on the floor next to Tails's bed. She felt better, but after a few hours, she still couldn't go to sleep. Why? The poor bunny had a full view of under Tails dark bed. "Creepy..." she murmured to herself. However, you must keep in mind that Tails was only half-asleep at the time, and at hering a voice in the room not belonging to himself, he woke up with a jump.

"AHZOMBIEGETAWAY!" he screamed. This scared Cream because _she_ thought that Tails was asleep.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!HELP!" she started to cry while Tails ran around in a circle. Sonic ran into Tail's bedroom in literally a flash. Quills rumpled from sleep, cracks in his eyes.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Sonic yelled over all the noise.

"SONIC!" they both sobbed in unison and hugged the hedgehog.

"Aww..." Sonic was always a big sucker for hugs. "What is it you guys?"

"I still can't stop thinking about the zombies!" Tails blurted out.

"Me too!" Cream wailed.

"Guys, guys, relax, ok?" Sonic scratched his head and chuckled "There are no zombies. Now, what you saw was a figment of your imagination. Tails, I told you not to eat all that day-old ravioli, and Cream, I have no idea what you ate, but chill, because I have the best security system money can buy! Sooo...g'night!" he picked up Tails and put him back in his bed, and he started to carry Cream back

to the guest room.

"No wait Sonic! Could we…have a sleep-over?" Tails asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah... please?" Cream asked in agreement, also, with big puppy dog eyes.

"Aww..." Sonic was always a big sucker for puppy dog eyes. "Yeah...I guess so."

"Phew!" Tails and Cream gave a sigh of relief as Sonic tucked them into bed. Before turning to leave, however, he raised an eyebrow

"Don't do anything...stupid." he shook his head and left the room. "After all...they're only kids...they couldn't possibly even

know...right?" he went into his room and flopped on the bed.

"What was _that _all about?." Tails whispered to Cream.

"Mr. Sonic is probably worried we know about-Birds and Bees." Cream whispered to her friend.

The yellow fox shook his head. "He's the one who started that whole thing, remember? when he left that one time-"

"-But he left his anatomy books all over the floor." Cream giggled "it's all so stupid, if you think about it."

Tails blushed. "Yeah, really dumb." they laughed quietly and slowly, but surely, drifted off to sleep.

….

"Hey Cream...Cream...Tails..." Sonic grinned as he gently nudged the two little kids. "Wake up you guys...I made breakfast!" at the mention of breakfast, both Tails and Cream instantly bolted up out of bed, Cream accidentally kicking Sonic's chin in the process. "OW!" The Blue Blur roared, but both the kids were downstairs, already gobbling up pancakes. The hedgehog grabbed the handrail of the staircase (which happened to be broken) and tripped down to the bottom. "Oww...really need to get off my ass and fix that thing sometime..." he muttered and rubbed his still-aching chin. "Hey Cream, I'm gonna call your mom and see if she's awake so I can drop you back off, okay?" Cream nodded because her mouth was crammed full of pancakes. Sonic picked up the phone and dialed Vanilla's home phone number.

"Hi, this is Vanilla! If you get this message, It probably means I'm busy or not home at that moment. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Please, leave a message after the beep, and I promise I will try to get back in touch with you."

"Arrrgh" Sonic growled as he hung up. "I'll try her cell again..." he dialed again.

"Hello, this is Vanilla the Rabbit! If you get this voice message, It means I'm busy-" Sonic slammed the phone back down.

"May the **shit** of a thousand camels-"

"uhhhh, Sonic?" Tails interrupted.

"What, Tails?! Can't you _see _I'm busy cursing-...myself...hm..." Sonic scratched his head.

"Uh yes, well, Cream and I just wanted to tell you that we're going back upstairs to play in the Holo-deck. Soooo..." Tails ran upstairs where Cream was waiting with the anatomy book.

"I got it! Now we can finally finish!" she giggled as they ran into Tail's room.

"Holo-deck? Like...Star Trek Holo-deck?" Sonic wondered aloud to himself. "Oh well, I'll just wait until around 1:00 to take Cream back. That should be plenty of time for Vanilla to get up and all that. Now...where's the TV Guide?" The hedgehog wandered off.

At 1:00, Sonic called both Vanilla's house AND cell again, but she didn't answer. "Ok, something is seriously wrong. TAILS!

WE'RE TAKING CREAM HOME NOW,SO BOTH OF YOU GET READY!" after a few minutes, Tails, Cream and Sonic were off to Vanilla's house. It wasn't too far, but Sonic had just recently purchased his blue Ferrari, and kinda wanted to cruise around and show it off. The three sat in silence as Sonic drove along the road to Vanilla's house. When he got to her street, he was a little surprised at how quiet the place seemed. Vanilla lived in a very peaceful, happy, friendly neighborhood. There were usually children playing in the

streets, people talking to one another, tending to their lawns...an occasional barbeque could be seen, but the street was completely empty it seemed. Sonic shrugged. He wasn't exactly looking forward to a bunch of curious, over-excited children to crowd around his car and touch it with their grubby little hands. "Well, here we are! I'm just going to go and say hi to Vanilla, Tails, so you just stay here in the car." he helped Cream out of the car, and they walked to the door as Tails watched from the Ferrari. Sonic knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again. Nothing. He peered through the keyhole. Sonic pulled on the doorknob, struggling to get it open. He jumped onto the door and pulled on it. Finally, he relaxed. "Alright Cream, stand back." The cobalt blue hedgehog backed up past his car, Tails's eyes followed him with amusement. He then ran full force at the door.

BAM!

Tails, deciding that enough was enough, got out of the car, and walked over to the door. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Vanilla usually doesn't lock her door." he explained before heading inside with Cream. When the hedgehog stood up, he had a black eye, and bruises all over him.

"Yeah, I was gonna...try that...next..." he stumbled inside.

"What happened in here?" Tails asked in wonder as he gazed at all the broken furniture and walls with the paint scratched off."

"Vector, most likely." Sonic theorized.

"What?" Tails and Cream asked in unison.

"Nothin-sorry..." Sonic quickly said.

"...and this weird squishy stuff all over the floor..."

"That nasty pervert" Sonic muttered under his breath. He got more weird looks from the kids. They then heard a clatter from upstairs. "Someone up there?"

"Mom?" Cream called up the stairwell. They all ran up the stairs.

"Weird...there's nothing here." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, just more garbage" Tails said, kicking some shrapnel aside. Then, they heard a shriek.

"What was that?!" Cream asked, scared.

"Your...mother?" Sonic asked confused. More shrieks ensued. The three slowly turned around to come face-to-face with a fairly decent amount of the undead horrors, among the hoarde, Mrs. Vanilla The Rabbit.

"Hey Tails..."

"Y-yeah Sonic?"

Sonic finally managed to find his voice once again "...S-sorry about not believing you last night!"

"OH RUN!" Cream cried. Sonic picked her up and they all ran out the door.

"Get in the car, get in the car, GET IN THE CAR!" Sonic screamed as he shoved them in. He started the car and with a squeal of tires, sped off down the road.

"They're behind us!" Tails screamed. Cream was crying yet again.

"SHUT UP I KNOW!" Sonic said, hysterical. a zombie popped up from the trunk.

"OH MY GOD!" Tails screamed. Sonic turned his head back and screamed even louder. He turned his body fully around and tried to beat the zombie out of the car.

"SONIC THE ROAD!" Tails yelled as a semi trucks' horn bellowed at them. The little fox scrambled up front and steered the car into the right lane just in the nick of time. Sonic hit the zombie, and it clawed him back, drawing blood. Growing desperate to get rid of the infestation, the blue one picked him up over his head and threw him on the road, where it promptly hit the ground. Blood and guts exploded everywhere behind them.

"-Eew!" all three exclaimed. Sonic quickly sped into the garage, making sure to close the gate to his mansion as well as the garage door.

"Come on, come on!" the hedgehog picked Cream up and they fled into the house. " "Ok, Tails...Cream...Sit down, and-" Sonic breathed "tell me everything you know." They all sat in chairs in Sonic's parlor.

"We don't know that much..." Tails said slowly "All we know, is that we went to Sally's grave, and she had turned into a zombie, but she's not the only one!"

"She's-not?!" Sonic asked worried.

"No! Bunnie and Antoine,and,and-"

"Sonic?" Cream had been silent up until this point.

"Yeah Cream?"

Cream held her ear. "what happened to my mama?" Sonic and Tails's ears drooped down.

"...Cream...I-I need you to be brave about this. For your mom and for us. You're a big girl, I know you can-" Cream started to cry.

"w-who am I gonna live with now?" Tails held her hand.

"Don't worry, Cream! I'm going to take care of you." His blue eyes stared deep into her brown. "I'm won't let anything happen to either of us. You can count on me." Cream burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, Cream," Sonic tried to console the rabbit "but there's nothing we can do..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Shadow." Omega stood over Shadow's bed.

"The hell, what Omega?"

"You told me to wake you up at precisely 6:30, on Saturday, September-" Shadow rolled over and moaned

"Well you know what, Omega?"

"What Shadow?"

"I changed my mind. Don't you **ever** wake me up this early **ever** again! Even if the house is on fire!"

"But Shadow-" Omega was cut off by Shadow sticking a gun in his face. "Jerk." Omega walked off.

"Stupid robot, who needs them?" Shadow tossed the revolver back under his pillow. "Walking alarm clock is what he is. Now, what puzzles me, is why I would tell him to wake me up..." Shadow's eyes widened. "PAPERWORK! OH SHIT!" Shadow wasted no time in rushing into the bathroom and showering quickly, then rushed downstairs into the office room.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd get up." Rouge's eyes didn't look up from her computer screen.

"Good morning to you, too." Shadow growled as he sat down in his swivel chair. Rouge smiled and continued to type on her laptop. "God! This is the **one** thing I hate about GUN! We have so much of this damn crap to fill out, and reports-"

"You would have been done with it sooner if you had started earlier-"

"Hey! If I had found some way for Omega to automatically do it for us, then we would have been in the clear!"

"-but you didn't." Rouge finished. Shadow glanced at a bill laying on the bat's desk.

"...what's this?" he snatched it off.

"Hey! That's mine!" Rouge tried to grab for it, but Shadow blocked her hand.

"And...HOW many times did you go shopping this month?"

"None of your business!" Rouge again tried to reach for the paper, but Shadow pushed her down in her swivel chair. "Asshole." she muttered.

"This is interesting..." the hedgehog mused

"What is?" Rouge asked.

"All this stuff you bought." Rouge's eyes widened.

"Why you little-"

"5 bras,14 thongs..."

"I-I-"

"-I suppose you bought this for a friend, right?" Shadow smirked as he read the rest of the list off."

"You...YOU!" Rouge yelled.

"What? look, half of this stuff, I won't even SEE you in, ok?"

"Shadow, if-if you don't put that down, then I'm going to **scream**!" Rouge threatened "And it ain't going to be pretty, lemme tell ya that!"

"Relax, I'm done with it anyway." Shadow set the list down on her desk. Rouge sat and pouted for awhile, then, she picked up the Wednesday newspaper.

"Heh, Sonic saved the day...again. What are the odds?" She gave a half-hearted laugh.

"No kidding?" Shadow said sarcastically "Betcha 10 bucks he's made headlines in today's paper. Too bad it hasn't arrived yet.

"Yeah, the paperboy hasn't shown up yet and it's already 10:00, hm..."Rouge shrugged and kept reading.

"Rouge, Shadow." Omega came in.

"What is it now?" Shadow asked, visibly irked.

"We have been called in."

"No fair, it's Saturday too." Rouge pouted

"Oh save it. come on"

"Quit bossing me around! Jeez!" Rouge stopped for a moment, then smirked "You act like we're married or something."

"Hahaha." Omega monotonously chuckled- before Shadow punched a dent in his head. "Did I mention we have 5 minutes to get there?" Omega added.

"SHIT YOU SCREW BAG!COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Shadow grabbed them both and shoved them into his black lambroghini.

"Hey, what happened to me driving this time?" Rouge asked.

"Why don't you buy your own car, instead of all those bras to entertain your guyfriends with?"

"You're jealous." She smirked.

"Oh please." Rouge just smiled, and turned her head and looked out the window.

** Welp, Shadow, Rouge and Omega are in this chapter. I know Omega isn't in the picture, but he's going to be in the story anyway, since he's badass and all that. Maybe he's the one that took the picture. Shadow was just like "damn, all these zombies are surrounding us, this would make a really cool picture! Omega, go over there and snap a few shots! Tails, Cream, look like you're genuinely shit-your-pants scared. Mighty, tilt that gun up a little higher—no literally, you miss that shot and you're a dead man—er—armadillo. Omega, how's my serious face?"**

"**You look constipated."**

"**Shut up nobody asked you."**

**Yeah. That's totally what happened. Dead cereal. Rouge sounds really whiny in this chapter. I'm gonna have to work on that in the other ones.**

**If people only reviewed my story, I could die a happy person.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So uh, is anybody actually reading this? I just found this "story stat" thing on my account, and it says that my story has had a total of 24 visitors, and yet, I have no followers, no favorites. I don't even have an asshole-y review! Oh, I've been looking forward to those, asshole-y reviews! I mean, I check Fanfiction and review new stories as much as I can. If the story needs criticism, I'll tell the writer what he should watch out for/work on, but I'll also tell him something I really liked about the story because (A) it's helpful, and (B) it's the nice thing to do. In case nobody out there knows this, being ignored is probably the worst feeling in the world. I would rather someone tell me my story sucked then just not do anything. It shows that you cared. But whatever. If nobody says anything then it must just be **_**THAT **_**bad, eh? This chapter is freaking long, so I hope someone freaking enjoys it.**

When they arrived, the Commander ushered them into his office. "What is it this time?" the black hedgehog demanded to know why he had been called in.

"We think we have footage of gang development. If you'll come with me, I'll show you the tape." The three followed the commander into the bases movie theater and sat in a row. "This is video surveillance that was brought in from a security camera from Rosewood Hills."

"Since when did we get a movie theater?" Shadow murmured to himself "Is this what my taxes went into?"

"Be quiet and listen." Rouge tapped his knee lightly. "Say, isn't that the little suburban area that the uh, the bunny girl lives in?" Rouge asked Shadow. He shrugged. They all sat down to watch. At around 11:37, the tape showed a group of people storming into all the houses, one by one.

"This looks simple enough. We just take their little punk asses down." Shadow leaned back in his chair.

"Are we the only ones working on the case?" Rouge asked.

"Yes. I thought, since their group isn't very big that I would just send two expert agents instead of a big group. It's easier to control and keep track of the activity that way."

"Perfect. Let's go Rouge."

"I just thought you should know one more thing about this." Shadow stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"When we went to inspect the damage, Rosewood hills was completely empty."

"What?" Rouge and Shadow said in unison.

"That's right. No one was left there. Just a bunch of little destroyed houses." Rouge and Shadow stared at the ground in silence for a moment, and then they turned and left the base.

….

"Do you even know where you're going?" Rouge couldn't stand how for the last 15 minutes, the group had driven in complete and total silence.

"To the scene of the crime, where else would we start?" they drove to the entrance of Rosewood Hills. Normally, it was a cute little area, with beautiful flora, and peaceful residents. Now, it lay in ruin, with garbage scattered everywhere.

"Ugh." Rouge stepped out of the car, holding her nose. "THIS is definitely going to lower the property values." Shadow stared at her in disbelief. "Look, it stinks out here, okay?"

"What does it smell like?" Shadow sniffed the air as well,

"It smells like-" she stopped in mid-sentence and met the confirming eyes of Shadow.

"That's what I thought. Check as many houses as you can. Omega! Guard the car!"

The three split up, searching for the source of the smell they were all too familiar with.

After some time, Shadow and Rouge met up in another house.

"Find anything?" Rouge asked as they rooted through debris.

"I've been in battles before, I know what rotting carnage smells like."

"And yet, not a single dead body to be found." Rouge commented as she tossed aside an old cushion.

"Or living." Shadow turned over a couch. As he did, the light from the open door was momentarily shadowed. He turned his head quickly. "Who's there?!" he shouted.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Didn't you see that? Something moved past the door!"

"Whatever, it's probably just a buzzard. I saw a flock of them out here earlier. They're having the same search results we are."

"Fine, don't believe me. Lets head upstairs." The hedgehog and bat cautiously climbed up the stairwell, and began to look in all the bedrooms.

"This place is a hot mess." Rouge said as she looked in a closet. She opened a drawer, and to her surprise, uncovered one overflowing with beautiful necklaces, broaches, earrings, and much more. She grabbed a nearby duffel bag and began to cram as much treasure as she could into it. "Shoulda started doing this in the first house I checked." she chuckled greedily to herself as she hoisted the bag over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Shadow was leaning on the doorframe.

"Uhh..." Rouge's top lip jutted out, unsure of what to say.

"You're hopeless, Rouge." Shadow looked up at the ceiling in disbelief.

"Alright, yeah, this looks bad-"

"Uh, Rouge?"

"But hey! I'm a _jewel thief_, remember?"

"Rouge,"

"I mean, this is what I do!"

"Rouge?!"

"This is the only house I'm going to take it from, and besides, no one has come around to claim it! It'll just go to waste..." Rouge looked longingly at the jewelry she held in her hand.

"**ROUGE**?!"

"And-what?! You're so rude!"

Shadow pointed to the ceiling. "Could you...look up there for a minute, please?"

"I don't-" something wet dripped down on Rouge's sunglasses. "What the-" she stopped and slowly looked up. She too, met the eyes of around 150 zombies, lurking in the rafters, drooling because they could smell their next prey. "Sh-Sh-Sh-"

"Shhhh...Don't. Make. A move-" Shadow was cut off by the zombies leaping to the floor, around ten at a time. "Ok, NOW RUN!"

Shadow raced for the nearest exit, turning and noticing Rouge wasn't behind him. "Rouge! COME ON!" he yelled hysterically, but the bat was frozen with fear. "I was hoping I would have to use this." Shadow whipped out a machine gun and began firing away at the zombies. Destroying most of them, he grabbed the petrified jewel thief and whipped out a chaos emerald. A prize he'd won from his last run-in with that little blue twerp.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" they appeared in front of the car, where Omega was trying to fend off more zombies.

"Burn in inferno you rotting meatbags." The robot blasted at the advancing troops.

"Get in the car!" Shadow pushed Rouge in the passenger seat. He then pressed down on the gas. "Ok,we're way out of their range," Shadow told the group "and what's more, I took the security camera! We can find out what REALLY happened in Rosewood Hills."

"What...happened..." Rouge asked, dazed.

"It's going to be ok Rouge. It's just a small hoard of zombies...that's all."

"Oh, ok…" She fainted.

"Female meatbags. Go figure."

"For once, I agree with you." Shadow said as he pulled into a vacant parking lot. "Now to check this for clues." he took out a cable and hooked the camera up to Omega. Omega's head instantly converted into a TV screen and began to play the cameras' contents. "So, from what I can gather, the zombies stormed into Rosewood Hills, and-wait a minute, this all makes sense! The reason all the people disappeared, was because... well, they're just not people anymore!"

"They aren't?" Rouge had woken up from her faint.

"No. In Rosewood Hills, you're always greeted by the residents-no matter what form they're in, apparently."

"Hey, what's that?" Rouge pointed to the screen. Shadow turned around and looked at the screen.

"It's a blue Ferrari-wait, Omega, freeze image!" Omega froze the image. "Now, zoom in on the license plate number." Omega obeyed this command. "No numbers, it reads SONIC."

"Coincidence?" Rouge smirked as she looked at Shadow.

"Heh, be damned if it was. Why would Sonic be out here, though?"

"Well, remember when I asked you if the Rabbit family lived in Rosewood Hills?" Rouge asked "They do—I mean, they did. The number on the house he drove up to is identical to the number on the house that the Rabbits lived in."

"Hmm, I say after we watch the rest of this tape, We go pay 'The Fastest Thing Alive' a little visit." He smirked, showing off his evil flashing teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow slowly drove into Sonic's parking lot—there was no need to rush. Besides, thanks to Omega, Sonic's so-called 'invincible fool-proof 100% accurate security system' now lay sabotaged and in ruin. The black hedgehog and his comrades up to the door. He'd scarcely knocked once when the door swung open and hands pulled him and the others inside, quickly shutting the door behind them.

"Oh thank God you're here! I thought we were the only ones left!" Sonic went on like an insane person.

"The only ones left? What do you mean?" Shadow asked casually, wondering how much information he could get by playing oblivious.

"Uhh...I know this is going to sound _**crazy **_ and everything but…yesterday, when I went to take Cream home to her mom-"

"You discovered that her whole neighborhood had been taken over by zombies." Rouge finished.

"Y-yeah! How did you-"

"We were assigned a mission—something to do with gangs in Rosewood hills, after we saw a tape showing a group of beings storming into houses in Rosewood Hills."

"That _is_ where the bunny girl lives, isn't it?" Rouge demanded.

"Yes." Was all Sonic could say.

"Instead, we were greeted by something of an entirely different genre. We had a little run-in with the bastards. I did, however, manage to get the security camera from the place." Shadow turned to his robot partner "Omega, care to run the video surveillance tape for Blue Blur here?"

"Reading disc...loading complete." Sonic saw the grainy image that was his car drive up to Creams' house.

"Now, fill us in on the details of your little visit yesterday."

"Okay, Tails and Cream snuck out to Sally Acorn's grave-"

"Grave?"

"Yes. She died recently. Three days ago, to be exact."

"Interesting..." the Ebony hedgehog mused "continue."

"I found the kids during the black out, at the power station. They said they had seen zombies, but I didn't believe them. I called Creams' mom several times, to let her know that Cream was with me and not to worry, but she never answered the phone. So the next day, after lunch, She still hadn't called and I took Cream back over to her house. That's where I found out...they're here." Sonic suddenly shivered.

"What's the matter?" Rouge asked.

"N-nothing. Just n-nervous is all."

Shadow looked at him strangely. "Would you care to be more specific about what happened while you were _in_ Rosewood Hills?"

"We went to Rosewood Hills, and everything was unusually quiet. I knocked and knocked but no one answered the door. I finally just decided to open it you know, all by myself, and Vanilla's house was destroyed. I thought, maybe she and Vector had...had a wild night...heh, Vanilla never really struck me as that kind of chick...a-anyways, we went upstairs and some zombies jumped us. We ran back to the car and drove off. One of them somehow got in but we managed to fight it off."

"Oh, really..." Shadow eyed Sonic's face. "I noticed you have some scratches on your face...did you?" Sonic got up and ran to a mirror. Thinking back to that scene betwixt him and the zombie in the trunk of the car, his eyes widened in realization.

"I...I'm...I'm...I'M INFECTED!" Sonic ran around screaming like a lunatic.

"Calm-CALM DOWN SONIC!" Rouge yelled, trying to catch him. He ran up the stairs.

"W-what's going on?!" Cream asked, wide-eyed.

"That is strange..." Shadow thought to himself "When the other GUN agents went to Rosewood, they found nothing-no zombies... but when WE went there...almost a day later, we did have an encounter with the bastards...could it be possible..." Shadow thought about Sonic's shifty eyes and shivered throughout the interrogation. He looked up, eyes widened and in alarm.

"SONIC!GET BACK DOWN HERE NOW! IT TAKES APPROXIMATELY 24 HOURS FOR THE TRANSFORMATION TO

COMPLETE, AND IT'S ALMOST 1:00!"

DING

Sonic's grandfather clock chimed precisely as Shadow finshed. "...Sonic?" Shadow crept slowly up the stairs. " Sonic, listen, there might still be ti-" the other hedgehog ran out of one of the rooms, shrieking at Shadow, who promptly ran back down the stairs.

"What's happ-"

"Get them all out!" Shadow commanded, cutting off the children's inquiries of just what was going on. Rouge did as she was told, and ran with the kids outside.

"Wait! Sonic!" Cream took a left once outside of the house, looking through the window for her blue hero.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this..." Shadow gritted his teeth as he slowly raised a pistol to aim at Sonic's head. He hesitated. The now-zombified Sonic stood still for a moment, slowly turning his head to look at his old rival. The look in his eyes was a mixture of anguish and…something else. Could it be that, despite the virus's effects, Sonic still recognized him as an ally? Did he still have some control over his mind?

Shadow faltered.

And that's when the creature made its move.

Eyes widened in realization. He had been tricked. On impulse, Shadow aimed again and pulled the trigger.

BAM

Sonic was instantly shot in the chest. Cream and Tails, seeing everything going on inside from the window, screamed in horror when their guardian lay dead.

Shadow looked down in utter dismay at the corpse of Sonic The Hedgehog. He had fought bravely, no doubt. But a simple act of recklessness on his part, had been the cause of his demise.

"You didn't even tend to your wounds, stupid hedgehog." It was almost as if he were scolding the dead one "I guess you just weren't f—" he caught himself. No, he wasn't going to say that.

It was too soon.

"Sayanora, Faker..." Shadow looked at him over his shoulder just one last time, before heading outside, and joining the others.

Cream was the first one to 'greet' him "Why did you shoot Sonic?!Why?!" She beat her little fists on Shadow's chest.

"I didn't shoot Sonic." Shadow replied firmly.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!I SAW YOU!"

"Does **that-**look like your hero?" Shadow motioned to the rapidly decaying corpse of Sonic. The little bunny responded by breaking down into tears. "C'mon, I have reports to file in at GUN, there's no time for this crap." He picked the emotionally distraught rabbit up and headed for the Lamborghini.

"Put me down! Put me DOWN!" Cream kicked, but Shadow ignored it. He set her down in a seat in the back as Rouge set a kicking, jerking Tails in the other seat next to her.

"No use kicking me," Shadow buckled her seat beat, since she was too busy to do it herself "I'm used to the abuse, kid. Get enough of it from her." He jerked his thumb towards Rouge.

"Yeah." Rouge frowned "Keep up the attitude and maybe I'll give these kids here a little demonstration." She and Shadow climbed into the front seats, and Shadow started the ignition.

"Stop the car! Go back for Sonic!" Cream kicked the back of Shadow's seat.

"Hey," Shadow backed out of Sonic's driveway "you damage this car in _any way_-"

"Cream, Sonic is gone." Omega told her solemnly. Cream's big brown eyes welled up full of tears.

"No! No no no!" she hiccupped between sobs. "He **can't **be gone!"

"I'm sorry, Cream. I-I miss him too..." tears trailed down the little fox's cheek, he bit his bottom lip, trying hard not to cry.

"First my mommy and now Sonic! What if you die and I have nobody left to love anymore?!" the little rabbit sobbed uncontrollably.

"Cream, don't say that." Tails put a gloved hand on each of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I promised. I promised you that I'm going to stay with you no matter what."

"You're gonna keep that promise?" Cream looked at him with her most serious face.

"I'm going to try my best." The fox returned just as seriously.

"That's all you could really ever promise someone." Shadow added callously.

"Hey, Shadow, remember that whole 'screw kick' thing we were talking about earlier?" Rouge warned. That was all that needed to be said, as the remainder of the drive was ridden in silence.

**Wow. I think this is the chapter I've altered the most from the original story. In the original, the scene where Shadow shoots Sonic was way shorter and not nearly as emotional. Oh, and it had this-loooooong booooooring scene, and everyone was like….crying…n' stuff. Mhm. I was like, "Oh…nope. Don't need any of this angst n' drama! DELETE." Still, I'm enjoying going back and editing this story, it brings back old memories. Yup…didn't really want to go back to that point in my life. It was pretty damn boring. I mean, I was writing fanfiction, if that says anything xD JJJJJJJJKKKKKK Hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Oh yes, don't be shy. Please feel free to review my story! In fact, I promise that anyone who follows, favorites, and reviews me or any of my stories will have their profile personally checked out by me, as well as their stories. And I'll try to review any that I can, I just can't like, review, say, a Sailor Moon story, for instance, because I don't know too much about the subject. If I know anything you write fiction about, I promise I'll try my best to review it. Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Before Shadow knew it, he had arrived back in the GUN parking lot. It was hard to believe that everything that had happened today actually _happened_ today. Turning in his seat, he faced the children and the robot in the back of the car. "Okay, you three stay here, Rouge and I are just going to run in, turn in our report to the Commander really quick, and then we'll come back. Sound good to everyone?" Depression still hung heavy in the atmosphere for the two kids, so there was no response. Shadow and Rouge headed inside and straight for the commanders office.

"Why is it so dang quiet in the building?" Rouge whispered once they were outside the office door.

"I have no clue. Maybe because it's _Saturday_ and all the other GUN agents are enjoying the day off?!" Shadow snarled a reply before opening the door and ushering the bat inside. It was dead quiet, the Commanders chair was facing it's tall back towards the two GUN agents. Actually, it was quite a typical thing for him to do: Shut the rest of the world out of his office. Only thing that annoyed Shadow was that you had to literally get his attention and get him to turn his chair around, but Shadow paid it no mind and began to dive straight into his report

"Sir, you were wrong." Shadow began speaking, thinking this opening statement was sure to get the Commanders' attention. "What we're up against is not mafia, it's not a gang, it's-" The Commander, as predicted, swiveled his chair around, but what sat _inside _ the chair, Shadow would've never guessed.

"AAII!" Rouge let out a short, surprised scream. Sure, it _**was**_ the Commander, at some point and time this morning, it had indeed been him. Now, his head was turned at an unnatural angle. Blood ran down the left side of his mouth, his skin had turned a particularly morbid shade of ashen-grey.

"And a fine job you two did..." the undead thing said in a low, Satan-like voice.

"Get back!" Shadow told Rouge as he pulled out a Glock 22, aiming to shoot-but the Commander knocked it out of his hand with unholy speed.

"No...violence...needed..." The Commander was slowly beginning to lose control of his mind.

"No, you get back!" Rouge pulled out her own customized pink pistol and pushed the hedgehog backwards, sending him stumbling into a filing cabinet. The bat fired her pistol, hitting the zombie-turned commander dead on. She then proceeded to fire an extra two safety shots. Just a precaution. "C'mon!" Rouge grabbed the arm of her partner and ran towards the exit of the now condemned building. Shadow, however, ran faster and took the lead. "Men. You have to be in control of everything." She grumbled. "do you even know where you're going?"

"Why of course. The hell away from the undead." he turned to corner and was met with some zombified GUN agents. "give me your gun."

"Not a chance, sweetheart. You lost yours, fine, but I'm not giving up mine!" Rouge began firing away at the walking corpses.

"This isn't even doing anything—look," Shadow pointed at the zombies taking the places of the ones Rouge had just shot "There's more coming. We need a different plan, or just an escape route would be okay with me!" the bat aimed, not for the former agents, but a window, and shot the glass out. She grabbed Shadow's hand and flew through the newly acquired escape route, then set him down on the pavement as they headed for the car.

In the meantime, Tails, Omega and Cream were having some zombie troubles of their own, as several of them had surrounded the car, trying desperately to break in. "These rotting meatbags get irritating after some time." said the annoyed robot.

"How are we going to get them to stop swarming around the car? When Shadow and Rouge get back, They'll be attacked!" Tails said.

"This is not your average Lamborghini." Omega pressed a button and some heavy duty guns popped out of the sides and began rapidly firing at the zombies.

"...I should have done this to Sonic's cars ages ago." Tails said in awe.

"You guys!" Cream alerted the other two as she looked out the window between a space the zombies had made "I can see them coming!" About that time, The car guns jammed.

"Cheap installations..." Omega muttered.

"Damn! My Lamb!" Shadow exclaimed when he saw the now comepletely-covered Lamborghini.

"Aw great, we're out of ammo!" Rouge shook the bullet-less pistol in vain.

"Keep your shirt on," Shadow was trying to get as close as he could to the car "we're not out of luck just yet."

"Is that supposed to mean something?!" Rouge demanded.

"Omega!" came Shadow's muffled voice through the car. "Change the settings on control panel 4 to 'eject weapon!'" After getting his message across, Shadow took to running for his life after some of the zombies decided he might be an easier target then the impenetrable car.

"Blast." Omega said after pressing a few buttons.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Everything is all systems go, except for the coordinates for which direction to eject the weapon in. The zombies are blocking all the windows."

"I can see a little!" Cream said.

"Give me the directions for the weapon." Omega demanded.

"Oh wait, just for the zombie to move..." Cream strained to see past him. "Now!"

"Now?" Tails asked. He could hardly hear her over the shrieking of the zombies.

"No I mean, I think I see them-" a zombie's head fell in the way. "EE! Please leave!" the poor girl squeaked in terror.

"What?" Omega was having trouble processing over all the commotion the zombies were making as well.

"Huh?"Tails asked in confusion. The zombie's head finally fell off.

"Okay, phew. He left." Cream sighed.

"Left?" Tails asked.

"Setting coordinates to left." Omega said.

"What? NO!I-" Cream protested.

"Go?" Tails asked.

"Ejecting." Omega confirmed everything and shot out the gun.

"NO! man..." Cream slapped her forehead in frustration. In the meantime, Shadow looked up to see the gun flying in the direction opposite of him.

"I can't expect **anything** from that walking scrap heap!" Shadow cursed. Luckily for him, Rouge looked up and saw the gun as well. She flew up into the air and caught it, then aimed it for the zombie mob.

"You hungry? Then **eat this**!" she then proceeded to pump the ones attacking Shadow full of lead.

"Get them off my car!" Shadow protested as he punched a zombie in the face "Not me!"

" You and your Lamb." the bat sniffed. She shot the majority of the zombies off the car, and Shadow made a beeline for it.

"Open the door!" his muffled scream came through the car. Omega unlocked the car and the ebony hedgehog shot in. He began to work on the machine gun controls. "Something is blocking the entrances to the guns." he remarked. The hedgehog got out and looked inside the guns. "Just as I thought." he pulled out a zombie head from each. "They're like a plague." he muttered as he went back

to the car. "Zombie heads." he informed everyone, including Rouge, who had just made it back. The five sat in silence as they surveyed the massive amounts of zombie carnage all around the Lamborghini."...Well," Shadow said after an uncomfortable amount of silence "lets head back." he started up the car and began to back out of the GUN parking lot.

"Guess I'm not a GUN agent anymore." Rouge attempted a laugh. Secretly, she was really freaked out like everybody else.

"...No, we're not GUN agents-not for the time being, anyway." Shadow agreed.

"Then, what would we be classified as now?" Omega asked.

"I dunno. KZA?"

"What on Mobius is KZA?" Rouge asked the ebony hedgehog.

"You know, KZA, Kick Zombie Ass." Shadow smirked "Don't tell me you've never heard of them?"

"Alright, now just sound like you're going insane" Rouge rolled her eyes "or stupid."

"Yeah, so cut it out back there you guys...I mean it Omega!" but the two kids and Omega were still cutting up.

"OWKAZ. Omega Will Kill All Zombies!" Cream said admiringly.

"WSP. We Shall Prevail." Omega said monotonously.

"Oh let them have some fun Shadow, they're just kids." Rouge smiled.

"Yeah, every single one of them. I'm looking right at you, Omega." Shadow said, giving the robot a look.

"I am a robot, not a meatbag. I do not possess the ability to have child-like tendancies." Omega objected "Your statement is void, Shadow."

"You think what you want, you over-sized toaster." Shadow retorted.

"Okay, I think I see some of the bastards up ahead right now, no joke." Rouge hated to be a killjoy, but a swarm of the undead were blocking the entire interstate.

"Oh damn, here we go again." Shadow slammed on the breaks, and he, Rouge and Omega got out of the car.

**Hey what's up? Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I went to the mall because I had some little coupon deal thingies that expired that day. I got Batman fuzzy socks and a Nirvana T. originally $30 exactly, but I got them for $15 with my Hot Cash at Hot Topic. At Rue21, I got a pair of boots originally $20, but because of a $5 off every $20, I got them for $15. And The Rocker for $2, and the original Night of the Living Dead for $2.50 at FYE. The one at our mall is going out of business, unfortunately, but they've got some kick-ass deals going on to clear out the stock. Anyway, thought I did pretty good with my prices. This chapter was long, and I had a lot of editing I wanted to do. I actually spelled "caught" "cought" and I for one find that both horrifying and hilarious. Kinda like fat people. Yeah, this is my bro's favorite chapter out of everything I have written so far, and I think it's pretty funny too. Oh yes, I am now registered as a Beta Reader! Yay me! So if anyone needs any help with stories, feel free to talk to me!**

**Also, a shout-out to shadowwolf for reviewing my story! You don't have an account, so I couldn't PM you, so just a thank-you for that! Remember guys, if you review, favorite, or follow my story, I will personally thank you via PM, visit your profile, and check out your stories as well! If you review my story and do not have an account, I will give you a shout-out thank you in my next authors note. Cuz I'm just a nice person like that. :P I'm looking forward to watching Night of the Living Dead with my bro sometime this week. I already have a lot of this story already written, so don't expect long periods of time without updates or anything, but I'm thinking, maybe this will give me some inspiration for what to do next. I have a rough idea of how I'm going to end the story, but I still want some juicy filler with plenty of zombie scenes. See ya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, chapter 9 is in the bag! Before we get started, however, I would like to thank an unknown Guest for pointing out that in the last chapter, I had written "not void" when I clearly meant to say "void." Luckily, I was able to go back and fix that. I don't know who you are, because you don't have an account.**

**But I will find you.**

**And I will hug you.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, guys! Oh yeah, and also, I found this old short story I wrote a year or two ago. It's reeeeeally funny! Unfortunately, I wrote it in script format, because I had planned on making a little flash animation with it. Too bad I'm not really gifted in the flash animation department. Oh well, I'll just post it on here for you guys to enjoy! So look out for that, in the future!**

The "highway incident" as it came to be known, was a complete and total disaster. Originally, the plan had been to just shoot enough of the zombies in order to get through. Shadow, however, got a little too trigger happy and ended up wasting the entire amount of ammo that they had with them in the car. The zombies were quickly regrouping, and the group barely made it out of the mess alive. Rouge was actually still yelling at Shadow being so wasteful as they drove up to their house.

"It's not like we even know if any more of the population is still alive right now!" Rouge went on "We have an unknown amount of ammo—lets try not to waste so much of it in the future, huh?"

"Judging by the group of those bastards I'd bet all of Mobius has gone to hell, easy." Shadow said as he parked the car in the garage of their Victorian-esque house. It was pretty fancy, considering Rouge had picked it out and decorated it herself.

"Hey," Rouge growled "don't joke around like that in front of those kids." Luckily, the other two didn't seem to hear anything.

"Your house is so pretty Miss Rouge!" Cream said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and if those fuckin' monsters ruin anything..."

"Whoa, language, Rouge." Shadow smirked "Now who's setting a bad role model? Come on everyone," Shadow held the front seat back so Tails, Cream and Omega could climb out. "And besides, zombies are attracted to humans-not my awesome paint jobs."

"Whatever!" Rouge uncrossed her legs and exited the passenger side.

"I will get to work researching the undead immediately, Shadow." Omega said. The hedgehog turned around and looked at him incredulously.

"_Where_ are you going to get information about _zombies,_ Omega?"

"Files, documents, the Internet, where else?"

Shadow shook his head. "Omega! can you think of one trusted site where, should we come across anything zombie-related—we could _believe_ it?"

"Wikipedia." said Rouge sarcastically.

"Who has ever been in a zombie apocalypse?" Omega started to speak.

"Like, legit, zombie invasion. Not TV shows, movies or books." Rouge quickly explained to the robot.

"…File not found. What, how can this be possible? This is a first in our planets' history." The robots' voice remained the same tone, but Rouge wondered if he was secretly as worried as the rest of them.

"Well, think of it as a war." Tails suggested. "We've been in lots of wars before, and-"

"This is different! This is completely different! In wars past, we were fighting other living creatures. These…things, on the other hand, are-they're—well they're monsters! We can't possibly treat this like it's just some sort of casual battle!"

"Well, what else can we treat it like?" Rouge asked suddenly. No one said anything, and she continued. "Exactly! I can, however, tell you this: That we're NOT going to turn this into some **big**, **dramatic**..." The bat paused for a moment, trying to think of a word. "_**DRAMA**_!" she waved her hands around in the air for emphasis. "We're going to kick zombie ass, and stop this whole damn invasion! So quit givin' me lip, and—" She turned to face her robot comrade first. "Omega, start pulling up whatever you can find on those dirty flesh-eaters. Movies, comics—I don't care. At this point, anything may be bound to help us. Shadow, start getting together weapons, ammunition, you know, that stuff. Tails, I want you to—I don't know, what can you do?"

"I could take some of the zombie carnage from outside and test it. I might be able to pinpoint weaknesses and design weapons based on the data I could collect." Rouge looked at him.

"...And...that would mean bringing those _filthy shit_ _scrags_ into **my** house?!"

"Well...kinda." Tails answered nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Forget it!" Rouge crossed her arms

"Rouge," Shadow looked at her, concerned "we all have to make some sacrifices if we're ever going to stop this madness."

"Oh yeah? I don't see anyone else stepping up to the sacrificing plate!" Shadow shot her a dirty look before nodding slightly in Cream's direction.

"M-Miss Rouge?" Cream dug the toe of her shoe into the dirt, timidly "Please let Tails study the zombie bodies...maybe...well-maybe he can find a way to-to bring everyone back...to bring my momma back..."

Rouge bit her lip in guilt. "I-well,uh-ummmm...FINE!" she caved in. "but **do it in the garage**! UGH those filthy little pricks..." she muttered under"I'm going to fly around and look for survivors."

"Can go with you, Miss Rouge? You never gave me an assign-a-an assignmer-a-a job." the bunny finished.

"What?! No!" She kneeled down in front of Cream. "I don't want you getting hurt...besides, if you go with me, who's gonna watch the boys?" She narrowed her eyes at Shadow. "Lord knows I can't leave 'em unsupervised for even the _smallest_ amounts of time."

"Even though chronologically speaking I'm older than you." Shadow shot back.

"It is true, Rouge. Shadow is technically old enough to be your father-Actually, he is old enough to be your _grandfather_. Actually—" Omega stopped making noise when he noticed the looks on Rouge and Shadow's faces. He was then able to remember from memory data that the times they made those faces were usually when something awkward or bizarre happened.

"Okay lets just get off of this topic." Rouge gave the robot one last look before changing the subject. "Cream, I _really_ don't think—"

"Please?" Cream peered up at the bat with her deep, chocolate brown eyes. Rouge sighed.

"Fine, I understand…" Rouge trailed off "you just don't want to be left alone with these bozos, huh?" She smirked as Shadow shot her a withering glance. "Well, let's go!" And with that, she and the small bunny took to the skies.

"You," Shadow addressed his metallic partner in a less-than-courteous tone of voice.

"Yes, Shadow?" the poor robot wasn't capable of moving fast enough to avoid the wrench that was hurled in his direction. Hitting him with a loud, metallic 'CLANG,' he short circuited.

"Remind me to work on your social hardware, Goddammit." Shadow buried his face into his hands.

**What a cruel little asshole you've turned out to be in this chapter, Shadow. Well, I guess you've been a little OOC this whole story so far, I might need to work on that. I have a hard time writing Shadow's parts. I mean, his personality in the games is really one of a person who would try not to speak at all! Since Sonic is, well, not with us anymore, Shadow is kind of going to be expected to rise up and take…"leadership" for lack of a better term. And besides, I don't want him to just be the silent, tortured soul that just shoots zombies to bits in the chapters, I want him to have speaking parts! I kind of make him act like Knuckles, I think, but I dunno. What do you guys think? You should tell me.**

**In that little box that says "review" down there. Mhm, yes you should.**

**Don't forget; You review, I check you and your stories out. It's a win-win situation. After all, we should all just—get along and help each other on the site. Wouldn't that make it a much nicer place?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dedicated to Julz the CuppycakeAngel. Hope ya enjoy! **

* * *

"See anything, Cream?" Rouge called to her partner as they soared through the sun-setting skies.

"I haven't seen anything alive-at all..." Cream started her reply off yelling, then trailed off, thinking to herself that _surely,_ more had survived this than four. She inhaled deeply, as she had promised herself earlier that she would try to stop crying so much. Tails, Shadow, Rouge and Omega were all handling this situation emotionlessly.

So why couldn't she?

"Hey!" Cream snapped out of her thoughts, looking to her partner, who was pointing at the ground below. There was a red flag, shredded and dirty-but standing erect on a pile of rubbish. After the zombie hoards got larger, they began attacking the cities. If you attack the people running the neuclear waste plants and other such places, the whole city will go to ruin. Countless plants had exploded, malfunctioned, leaked God-knows-what

into the air "Yeah," the bat thought in her head "the planet has gone to shit."

"Yes?" Cream flew alongside the ivory bat, now.

"That look kinda suspicious to you?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah..." Cream remarked and swooped down lower to get a better look. Rouge's eyes widened.

"Cream," She warned "get back here! It could be a trap! We don't know just how smart they've gotten!" Cream stared back at her with solemn eyes.

"If there are survivors down there-I want to help them." Cream spoke in a soft but firm voice "I want everyone who can live-to have a fighting chance..." her voice trailed off as she struggled with tears, yet, she managed to retain her normal, happy smile "C'mon, let's go check it out!" Rouge stared at the girl in amazement.

"She's so-selfless..." She murmured to herself "...Damn crazy kid-gonna get herself killed. I guess I better go follow her." The older girl glided lazily down to the ground where Cream was now standing.

"Hellooooooo" the bunny girl called out "Any non-zombies out there?" Rouge gasped and covered Cream's mouth.

"Quiet!" Rouge clamped a hand down on the bunny's mouth and hissed into her long droopy ear "If there are zombies out there-they'll HEAR you! We have to search here on foot! However, I think that it might be best if you stay here, by this flag, while I take a look around, cool?"

"I don't know Rouge," Cream said uncertainly "I don't think splitting up is such a good idea right now-what if something happens to one of us?"

"If I hear you scream, I'll come running-sound good?" Rouge glanced over her shoulder one last time before running off into the wreckage, leaving Cream to stand by the flag, alone.

"Jeez, this place is trashed! It's worse than Blaze's house after she's thrown one of those wild parties-" Rouge paused in mid-sentence when mentioning her friend's name aloud. Was Blaze ok? Still alive? She and Cream had covered most of the inhabited areas on the planet, and, so far, had found no survivors. A tear ran down her cheek unexpectedly, and she brushed it off "God, why am I talking to myself? I must be going crazy..." Suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth, and an arm encircle her waist.

"Mmph?!" She tried to turn her body to face her captor, but to no avail.

"Shh-hhhhh! Relax, I won't hurt you." A voice whispered harshly as she jerked and struggled to get away.

"Rouge?" Cream's curious expression appeared from behind a totaled pick-up truck. The bat felt the hands draw away from her, and taking the opportunity, she whirled around and struck her former captor in the face, sending the unknown assailant to the ground.

It was an armadillo.

"I got worried because you didn't come back for a really long time..." the bunny explained "Who is that?" she pointed to the non-dead creature that was slowly picking himself up from the ground.

"Ahh-" The male clutched his head and smiled painfully. "Please-allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mighty The Armadillo. I-"

"_Well_, Mr. High-and-Mighty—" Rouge interrupted his introduction, getting in his face "WHO IN THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GRAB ME LIKE THAT? HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF 'PERSONAL SPACE?' NO? WELL HOW ABOUT 'MANNERS?' STILL AIN'T RINGIN' ANY BELLS? HOW ABOUT

'BEING A GENTLEMAN?' I-" Cream held the livid bat back.

"Easy Rouge," She coaxed "easy!"

"My apologies, ma'am." The one called 'Mighty' eyed Cream carefully "I-merely didn't want you startled at my sudden appearance.-"

"Well, you did a fine-ass job of startling me if I do say so myself!"

"As in I didn't want you drawing attention to us by-s-screaming." Mighty grinned and covered his ears in an attempted effort to drown out Rouge's high-pitched death threats. Cream looked him over. He didn't _seem_ harmless. Truthfully, he looked rather timid, at the moment. Deciding that she trusted him, she began to introduce herself.

"Well, Mr. Mighty, sir-I'm Cream the Rabbit, and-"

"And my name's Rouge the -" Rouge pressed her forehead firmly against Mighty's "the Bat. And you had _better_ treat me like a lady from now on-got it?" Mighty looked at her sheepishly before smiling his crooked smile and replying

"Yes Ma'am, you got it." Rouge seemed satisfied with this answer

"Uh-Um..." Cream felt uncomfortable in the midst of all this "H-how about we take Mr. Mighty back to the house, Rouge?"

"Okay, sure." She smirked "Guess you can't fly-since you're an armadillo and all that, huh?" This caught Mighty off-gaurd.

"Um-uh...Yeah-I mean NO! I-I can't fly..." If it hadn't been for the fact that he was already red, you probably would've seen a small blush dancing around on the armadillo's face. Rouge smirked.

"Well then, c'mon." She held out her hands. He hesitated slightly before grabbing them, and in an instant, he had been whisked up into the air. "C'mon Cream! Let's take our new little friend here back home!"

"Okie Dokie, Rouge!" the bunny started to fly off, but a zombie jumped off of a low, nearby building and tackled her to the ground. "EEK! ROUGE!HELP!" luckily, Cream's instincts were still strong, and she managed to kick the zombie away from her before it could do any damage. However, more of the nasty undead were swarming around the girl by the minute.

Rouge's eyes widened in horror "HANG ON CREAM!" She started to swoop down to the ground.

"Wait!" Mighty yelled over the sound of rushing wind "DROP ME!"

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?! THE IMPACT'LL KILL YA!" Rouge screamed back.

"TRUST ME-JUST-DROP ME!" Rouge hesitated before dropping the armadillo, who rolled up tight into a ball, spinning at unfathomable speeds.

"Hey, that's kinda like what-" Rouge fell silent as she observed Mighty bouncing off zombies in this spinning position. They fell to the ground, as if they were inferior robots created by Dr. Eggman. When they all were slain, he uncurled from his ball and rushed over to a visibly shocked Cream.

"Hey, you okay?" Mighty helped the bunny to stand on her feet.

"Y-yes, Sir, I'm fine...T-thank you." Cream murmured in a daze. Mighty grinned and dusted himself off.

"No problem." He replied as Rouge landed in front of them.

"T-that move...it looked-almost like something Sonic would do..."

"Yeah, well..." the armadillo crossed his arms over his chest. "Me and Sonic...we used to run together a lot...had a lot of adventures together..." an unconscious smile flickered across his face before turning solid once more.

"Used to?" Cream repeated what had just come out of his mouth.

"Yeah...used to...until-..." Mighty inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply "but that...that was a-that was a long time ago." He fixed his harsh gaze on the dirt ahead of him.

"Um..." Rouge tried to figure out a way to break the awkward silence "Well, the sun is going down, we really should be heading back-you still coming with us?" She finally asked. Mighty looked at her with somewhat of a tired smile.

"If you'll have me, Ma'am." He answered back. Rouge said nothing, but merely offered an outstretched hand in order to lift him into the skies.

* * *

**Haha, yeah! Mighty is finally introduced in chapter 10! I have decided to dedicate this chapter to Julz the Cuppycake Angel. I just saw that she had favorited me and like…all of my stories. I mean, stuff like that makes everyone on here happy! Anyway, it motivated me to get this chapter edited faster, so thank yuh Julz, P.S. your stories rock! And what are the odds that you would read my stories right as I was about to post the chapter introducing Mighty himself? Go figure.**

**Um, so about Mighty, I made him speak a little southern, because that's always how I imagined him sounding—like some sort of southern gentleman. Not redneck, think polite, but southern. Is that okay with everyone? No? Okay…**

**Too fucking bad.**

**Anyway, did anybody catch the "It's a trap!" reference? What about the Lilo and Stitch reference? If you did, you're awesome, because I actually didn't realize it until my brother pointed it out. I'm that stupid.**

**So yeah. I posted this story on like, Sunday, I think. It was just a one-shot Sonamy fluff bit, but it had HUNDREDS of people that viewed it, and NO REVIEWS! I mean seriously, is it really that hard for someone to type "Nice job! I loved it!" or "You **_**stink **_**of illiteracy!" hundreds of people…no reviews. If I read a story, I almost always try to give the author some feedback, I mean, that makes them feel good, like somebody cared enough to critique them.**

**So yeah, if you like Sonamy, and the tragedy genre, then check out my one-shot ****Dirt and Glass Roses.**** If **_**anybody**_** thinks I should continue it and make more chapters, **_**please**_** review or PM or…SOMETHING! I'll do it, I swear! I mean I'm sorry these chapters are taking so long, the grammatical errors are abundant, and I just keep finding little things that I feel I should fix.**

**And always remember: You review, favorite, or follow any of my stories, I check out your stories and profile, and PM a thanks. Always. Don't have an account? You get "shouted-outed" at in the next chapter. Cool beans, right? Right. So review, please.**

**Also, be sure to keep an eye out for **_**Silverella.**_** A parody by…me. It's awesome funny, I swear.**


End file.
